The Dark Blood
The only thing that's really WoF is that Thrust is a Skywing. This story takes place in the fantasy world of Nirn, which all rights to this world and its inhabitants and their abilities are owned by Bethesda and were not created by me. However, Thrust and Baryonyx's name, appearance, and personality were created by me. I don't want anyone to think this was all mine. Remember the story was my idea though. Please don't steal my character and story ideas, and only edit for spelling and grammar.~Musky the Seawing 2.0 (talk) 02:50, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Summary The Skywing, Thrust was mystically brought to the province of Skyrim in Tamriel in the world of Nirn.After finding the Dragonborn (Baryonyx) he requests help. Once Baryonyx revealed he couldn't find a way back to Pyrrhia for Thrust, Thrust decides to stay. The duo go on many adventures and hide in the mountains away from anyone who'd want to kill Thrust. All was great for them, until they're tasked with wiping out a coven of vampires. After the battle Thrust begins to feel strange...and starts having a thirst for blood. Prologue Thrust flew through the vast land of Pyrrhia behind him was the elegant sunset, looking as if it were painted onto the sky. He landed on his usual perch high atop Jade Mountain and turned towards the sunset. "Its so beautiful." He exclaimed, out loud to himself. He continued to stare at it. He saw all its colors, beautiful colors. It appeared to be a purplish color towards the middle and got lighter as it faded out. A couple other dragons were also observing the abnormally beautiful sunset. Thrust's friend Viperfish landed next to him. "Hey Thrust, the sunset's really beautiful today isn't it?" Thrust looked at her and smiled. "It certainly is!" He turned back to the sunset. "It's so-" his thought was interrupted by Starflight's voice. "Everyone get inside now!" Viperfish started to go. "Thrust come on!" Thrust knew he should move, but he stayed hypnotized by the sunset's beautiful colors. But something was wrong; the sunset was all wrong! He turned to go but was enveloped by the colors and disappeared. Chapter 1 Baryonyx was having a reunion with most of his friends all across Skyrim. He'd decided to have it up in the courtyard of High Hrothgar. The Greybeards watched from their tower far above. Baryonyx was in an argument with Erik about the best way to battle bandits. "You should take them head on!" "No you should circle around and pick 'em off one by one." "Well we can both agree that a greatsword's best." Baryonyx laughed. "You are absolutely wrong, archery is best!" They both sighed. "Hey, I'm thirsty, I'm gonna go ask my dad for another drink. Want one?" "Nah, I'm good." Erik still had a goofy grin on his face. "Ok!" He trudged off to find his dad. Baryonyx started wondering if this was a good idea. All the innocence, children even were out in the open. If a dragon were to show up.....but that can't happen he killed Alduin, and now that he had slayed all the dragons he could find, there shouldn't be someone to bring them back… A bard talking broke him out of his thoughts. "And this is a special song for the Dragonborn, our good friend, Baryonyx, the hero who defeated Alduin! Well...here goes. Our hero, our hero Claims a warrior's heart I tell you, I tell you The Dragonborn comes! With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes For the darkness has passed And the legend yet grows You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come The crowd cheered and Baryonyx smiled. "That was good. It suits me well." The crowd, in unison, laughed. "Dovahkiin!" It was the Greybeards. Baryonyx followed their gaze and saw a horrific sight:a dragon. "Everyone! Inside! Now! Lydia grab your bow! Don't shoot till that thing attacks me or I shoot it." It landed down in front of Baryonyx and he got a good view of it for the first time:it was dark red, and massive, much larger than he was. Instead of attacking it looked at Baryonyx. Then it did something strange, it spoke, in perfect English none the less! "Dragonborn I need help... and I hear that's what you're good at." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)